


Anything It Takes To Make You Stay

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: The stress of work is starting to get to Dan, and Brian is the first one to notice.





	Anything It Takes To Make You Stay

The Monday morning meeting started the same as usual. People bringing up their plans for the week, organizing schedules, proposing future projects, discussing the monthly budget, the like. Brian was sitting at the end of the table, head in his hand as he listened intently. He stifled a yawn against the back of his hand and added a couple of things to his calendar. Everyone else was doing something similar, flipping through their plans or messing with a pen, or glancing at their phone, sorting everything out for the week. 

Brian then glanced over to Dan, who was staring at the table. Dan was carefully nursing a cup of warm tea, something that would normally calm him down and pump him up for the day ahead, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked almost lost. Brian frowned at this then glanced back to the rest of the group. No one else seemed to noticed the mood Dan was in, too enraptured in their own work. 

The meeting was quickly adjourned and Brian jumped a bit once everyone started getting up, startling him out of his thoughts. His eyes darted to where Dan had been sitting, only to see that he wasn't there. His quickly glanced around only to see no sign of him. Brian's frown deepened.

Brian dropped his stuff off at his desk then walked around the office, searching for Dan. Everyone was busy with their own things and paid no attention to Brian, but Brian was starting to get concerned. This wasn't like Dan, something had to be up. Brian just hoped he was alright. 

After a loop around the office and no sign of Dan, Brian almost gave up until he noticed the crack of the recording room door. Brian frowned and peeked inside, seeing Dan sitting on the ground in front of the couch, with his laptop in front of him. He had one hand in his hair and was staring at the screen intently. The lights were mostly off so he could only really see the outline of Dan and the faint shadows of his face, but that deep-set frown from earlier still seemed to be in place. 

The door creaked a bit as Brian pushed it open carefully and Dan nearly jumped in shock, head whipping around. He relaxed once he noticed it was Brian. The stressed look on his face melted away into a pretty convincing fake smile. After years of friendship, now turned into something more, Brian had learned to tell the, albeit subtle. difference. 

“Oh hey, Bri. What's up?” Dan asked, shyly unwinding his hand from his hair, it plopping into his lap, sitting up straighter. 

Brian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “More like what's up with you? You seem off today. I'm worried.” 

Dan smiled for another moment before letting it drop, looking to the ground. 

“Just busy, is all. I'm fine.” 

“Mhm,” Brian hummed, not at all believing it. “And I built the Statue of Liberty.” 

Dan laughed and shook his head, but still wouldn't meet Brian's eyes. 

“Maybe you did, man. I don't know your life.” 

Brian didn't respond this time, just walked across the room silently, sitting himself down next to Dan, who looked at him sheepishly. Brian gave him a small smile and took Dan’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together.

“Really now, what's wrong?” Brian asked, voice quiet. 

Dan sighed and leaned against Brian, his head on Brian's shoulder. He squeezed Brian's hand, and Brian squeezed it back. 

“I'm just feeling overwhelmed, is all. We have a lot going on right now. It's just getting to be a bit to much,” Dan said, equally as quiet. “Don't get me wrong, I love all the opportunities we're getting to have, I'm just tired.” 

Brian brought up an arm to wrap around Dans waist, tugging him so Dan was straddling Brian's thighs, Dan’s face in his neck. Dan’s arms came up to wrap around Brian's shoulders appreciately. 

“I know, I know. There's no shame in admitting you need a break, you know that right?” Brian said, running a hand through Dan's hair. 

“I know, it's just-”

“I'm not done. Speaking of that. How about you come over tonight? We can hang out. Just the two of us, no business, no responsibilities, just relaxing,” Brian proposed, chin on top of Dan’s head. 

“What about work?” Dan asked quietly, obviously hesitant. 

Brian's arms tightened around Dan’s torso and he pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek. 

“Work can wait for a couple of hours, alright? God knows we both need the relaxation time. It'll be okay, I promise.”

They fell silent for a moment as Dan thought it over, then he sat up, looking Brian in the eyes and giving him a small smile. 

“Okay. I'd really love that.”

Brian broke out into a grin, and Dan mirrored it. Dan then broke into a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“You tired?” Brian asked, frowning slightly again. “Did you get enough sleep last night?” 

Dan shrugged. “Yeah, I just got up a bit earlier than usual this morning is all.”

Brian's frown lingered, and he cupped Dan's face with his hand, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Dan blushed in response.

“Do you wanna take a nap before your session with Arin?” 

Dan frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but Brian beat him to it. 

“Just twenty minutes, I promise,” Brian said, giving the closest to a puppy dog look Dan had ever seen on him. 

Dan sighed and slid off Brian, lying down on the couch on his side and patting the spot next to him. Brian grinned proudly and climbed onto the couch as well, tucking himself against Dan. 

Fifteen minutes later Arin walked in the room, breaking into a smile at the sight of Dan and Brian cuddled up against each other on the couch, Dan half on top of Brian with his head on Brian's chest and their hands tangled together, both of them sleeping soundly.


End file.
